Just Another Day
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated as of 1/4!!!! Yay!!! It's Ephram's 16th Birthday, and to him, it's just another day of the week. Will someone be able to make it more special? Future A/E. Read and review!
1. I Dream of Amy

A/N: Hey! This is my first Everwood fanfic! I hope everyone likes it. I am a huge fan of the show. I think it's great! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have time, check out my Lizzie McGuire fanfics! And review! Please! I need input!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood. I wish I owned Gregory Smith tho! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: I Dream of Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ephram!" Ephram Brown heard his name being called. He turned around from putting his books in his locker. He watched as the tall blonde made her way through the crowded hallway.  
  
"Hey Amy." He replied nonchalantly. "Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied quickly. "I wanted to give you something." She told him, a sly smile creeping across her face.  
  
Ephram raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he asked, intrigued. "What?" H e looked at her. The sun pouring through the window made her pale blue eyes sparkle, and her waist length blonde hair gleam. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"This." She replied. Slowly, Amy Abbot leaned in and kissed Ephram firmly on the lips. Ephram jumped back, shocked. He wasn't alone. The entire student body was staring at them.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked, in a harsh whisper.  
  
"It's your birthday!" she exclaimed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Suddenly, Amy's voice morphed into Delia's. "It's your birthday!" she exclaimed. "Ephram! Wake up!"  
  
Ephram felt himself being shaken, and opened his eyes abruptly. His little sister was jumping up and down on his bed. She was very impatient. "Wake up!" she jumped on his leg.  
  
"Owww!" Ephram yelled, and pushed Delia off his bed. "Will you cut that out!"  
  
"Don't you even know what day it is?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, the day of my birth. Let the ticker-tape parade commence." Ephram remarked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"You don't care that it's your birthday?" Delia asked, surprised by his lack of excitement. "I start a countdown 3 months before mine!"  
  
"It's just another day. The fact that I was born on it doesn't make it any more special than yesterday or tomorrow." Ephram reasoned.  
  
"Yes it does!" Delia protested.  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and rubbed his head. He recognized defeat. He was in no mood to argue with her over the importance of the day. Instead, he thought back and laughed. "You sound like Mom. Remember how she used to make such a big deal out of birthdays?"  
  
"Yeah." Delia nodded. "She used to wake us up at the exact moment we were born."  
  
"Don't complain! I'm the one who was born at 3:13 am." Ephram pointed out.  
  
Delia laughed. "And she put little notes in our lunches!"  
  
"Yeah, the guys at the lunch table really had a ball with those." Ephram remembered, sarcastically.  
  
"I miss those notes." Remarked Delia, solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, well anyway, since she isn't here to get all excited about it, I doubt anyone else cares." Ephram declared.  
  
"I care!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ephram laughed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks Deil, but I'd put money on you being the only one."  
  
"Other people care too." Delia started.  
  
"I don't see the paternal unit waking me up with birthday greetings." Remarked Ephram.  
  
"He had to go to work early." She explained.  
  
"Well we all know how that works. Giving free health care to the good people of Everwood always takes precedence over family occasions." Ephram remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Ephram, he is trying." Delia attempted to defend her father.  
  
"Lets not start this, ok?" asked Ephram. "You should go get ready for school. Your bus will be here soon."  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
"It's my birthday. I'll go in late if I want to." He answered. "I'm sleeping for a few more minutes."  
  
"Dreaming about Amy again? Huh?" Delia asked, a devilish tone in her voice. She giggled as she ran out of the room.  
  
Ephram jumped out of the bed and chased after Delia, who was now shrieking hysterically.  
  
"You better run!" he called after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
Review please! If I get enough, I'll continue! 


	2. Lucky

A/N: Hey! I'm glad that everyone likes the story so much! I'll try my best to get a few updates out a week, but I have lots of stuff going on, so don't be too mad if it's only one or two! And keep reviewing! I love hearing all of your input!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood. (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ephram dashed through the halls of Everwood High. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to fall back asleep; still he hadn't exactly rushed to school either. Thus, he was desperately trying to make it to his first period class. He got to the classroom, snuck through the door, and attempted to sit before his English teacher noticed he was late.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Brown." Remarked the middle aged woman, as she turned to see him sitting down.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Spencer. I overslept." He replied, quietly.  
  
"Well, try not to make it a habit, Ephram." She requested, a hint of annoyance in her voice, as she continued writing on the chalkboard.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He responded. He reached into his bag to get his notebook and a pen, and began taking down the notes.  
  
A few hours later, he was at his locker, getting his books for the next few classes.  
  
"You're lucky." Came a voice from behind him.  
  
"How do you figure?" he asked, as Amy appeared beside him.  
  
"Spencer let you off easy." She explained. "When Bright had her, he had to write 15 separate essays entitled "Punctuality: Why Being on Time is Essential". One for each time he was late to her class. You'd think he would have figured it out by at least the 5th or 6th time."  
  
"We are talking about your brother right?" remarked Ephram, referring to Bright's lack of intelligence.  
  
"Hey!" she punched him on the shoulder. "He's my brother, and I'll make fun of him. Although, you do have a point."  
  
Ephram laughed. They both headed off to lunch.  
  
"Why do you think she let me slide?" asked Ephram. "Do you think I'm still working the "I'm the new kid with the dead mother and the whacked out dad" angle?"  
  
"That," replied Amy, "Or, maybe she knows it's your birthday."  
  
"Wait." Remarked Ephram. "How do you know it's my birthday?"  
  
"A little birdie told me." Replied Amy.  
  
"Was that little birdie wearing a Rockies hat?" asked Ephram.  
  
"No, I think it was an Avalanche one." Laughed Amy.  
  
"I'm going to kill Delia." He remarked.  
  
"Well, I personally think it's cute." Amy interjected.  
  
"You would." He retorted.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Amy, defensively.  
  
"It means that a. you're a girl, and girls think that stuff is cute, and b. you don't have a younger sibling." He replied. "So technically, you don't get an opinion."  
  
"Well, I have Bright." She offered. "He has the mentality of a younger sibling."  
  
"You got me there." Laughed Ephram.  
  
"At any rate, it's your 16th birthday, and you should be excited about it." She told him.  
  
"I should, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." She replied. "I bet you'll get a car! Wouldn't that be cool!"  
  
"How would me getting a car translate into being cool for you?" asked Ephram.  
  
"Then we could drive to Denver instead of having to take the bus!" she exclaimed, as she dashed off to meet her friends.  
  
"Great." thought Ephram. "Just what I want to do: drive the girl I'm in love with to visit her comatose boyfriend every weekend. Man, I really need to get a life."  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	3. Puppy Dog Eyes

A/N: Wow! Another update! Yay! Enjoy and review so I write more!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ephram stashed his bike in the garage, and walked into the kitchen through the back door. No sooner had he poured himself a glass of milk when there was a knock at the door. Ephram sighed as he went to answer it. He recognized the tall blonde as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey Nina." He greeted her.  
  
"Well hello there birthday boy!" she replied. "Happy 16th!"  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Well, Delia told me yesterday, and I thought that I'd bring over a batch of birthday brownies. Here you go." She handed him a plate covered in foil.  
  
"Thank you." He replied. "They smell really good."  
  
"Fresh out of the oven." She told him. "So where is your old man anyway?"  
  
"Oh, well I haven't seen him since last night." Ephram responded. "I guess he must be having a really busy day at the office."  
  
Nina detected the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Look kiddo, I know it's your birthday and all, but try to go easy on him. I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
"Oh I wasn't trying to sound mad or anything." Ephram remarked, sorry that he had come off so bitter.  
  
"Right." Nina nodded her head. "Anyhow, if Delia doesn't have too much homework, I'd love it if you sent her over to play with Sam for a little while, so I can get some things done."  
  
"Sure." He replied. "No problem."  
  
"Thanks." Replied Nina, heading out the door.  
  
"Thanks again for the brownies!" called Ephram.  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
Ephram unwrapped the foil and began to eat one of the brownies. He grabbed his glass of milk and attempted to start some of his homework.  
  
His was about midway through his geometry problems when he heard the familiar sound of Delia's bus pulling up.  
  
"Bye Delia!" Ephram heard Irv call after her. "And tell your brother I said happy birthday!"  
  
Ephram threw down his pencil and rolled his eyes. Had she told everyone?  
  
"Hi." She greeted him cheerfully, as she dropped her bag.  
  
"Don't hi me." He remarked.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Do the words 'keep your mouth shut' mean anything to you?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.  
  
"How about 'dead meat'?" he asked.  
  
"Ephram, I just wanted you to have a happy birthday." She pleaded. "I thought that if a few people wished you a happy birthday, you'd cheer up a little bit."  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to broadcast it to the entire town. I don't need their pity." He retorted. "I don't need to be a charity case."  
  
"You aren't!" she protested.  
  
"You shouldn't have told everyone." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." She remarked, her big brown eyes looking up at him, and her bottom lip stuck out.  
  
"No. Don't even try it. The sad puppy face is not going to work Delia." He told her, knowing his little sister's ways.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She continued; her eyes even wider and lip pouting even more.  
  
Ephram sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her. "Fine." He replied. "You get to live for now. But only because Nina needs your help with Sam."  
  
"She does?" asked Delia.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, focusing back on his math homework. "She wants you to keep him occupied while she gets some things done."  
  
"Oh." Remarked Delia, in a knowing tone.  
  
"What do you mean 'oh'?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She quipped. "See you later!"  
  
With that, she was out the door.  
  
"That is one weird child." Ephram thought to himself.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Nevermind

A/N: Another update! Yay! It's finally Thanksgiving! I have a 5 day break, which is sweet! Expect a few more updates, as I have very little work to do! Enjoy and review! Oh yeah! And Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Disclaimer: I confess.I own Everwood. I am making millions of dollars off this story! Muah haha! Wait...no!  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ephram was quietly reading A Tale of Two Cities for his English class when Andy Brown burst through the front door.  
  
"Hey Ephram!" he called. "You want to help me with these groceries?"  
  
Ephram closed his book and rolled his eyes. Unbelievable. The man was always thinking of himself. He got up off the couch and grabbed a few bags from the front hall.  
  
"So how was your day?" Andy asked, as he began to put the food away.  
  
"Wonderful." Replied Ephram, dryly. "Are we done here?"  
  
"I suppose." Remarked Andy. "Why, have you got something better to do?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
"Right." Replied Andy. "Well, I won't keep you from it any longer."  
  
Ephram turned around and started back for the family room. Then he thought of something.  
  
"Hey Dad, did you have anything you wanted to tell me today?" he asked, trying to jog his father's memory.  
  
"Lets see, today, what is it, December 10th?" Andy racked his brain. "No, I don't think so. Should I?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Ephram retorted. He left the room.  
  
Andy continued to put away the groceries. He had just about finished when he realized he had forgotten something.  
  
"Shoot! I forgot the milk!" he exclaimed. "Ephram, would you mind running to the store quick?"  
  
"Sure." Ephram remarked bitterly. "I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Great!" called Dr. Brown, as Ephram walked out of the house.  
  
"I wonder if he'd notice if I didn't come back." Thought Ephram to himself.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!  
  
  
  
Review!! 


	5. Cold

A/N: Yay! It's 1:00 AM on Thanksgiving morning, and I am so wired. We have a bunch of family up for the holiday, so this whole night has been hyper, and now everyone is settling down, so I felt like updating! Yay! Happy Turkey Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the large turkey sitting in my fridge. Well, I guess my parents own it seeing as how they bought it. So I take it back. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ephram shivered as he opened the door to the grocery store. He pulled his denim jacket tighter around his thin frame. He made a mental note to get a more substantial coat before the next big snowstorm. He headed down the nearest aisle, making his way to the dairy section. He had to laugh when he saw none other than a confused looking Bright Abbot contemplating what kind of feminine hygiene products to get.  
  
"I'd go with ultra-thin, no wings." Ephram remarked. "Unless you're having a particularly heavy day. Maybe you'd be better off with super-absorbent."  
  
"Very funny Brown." Retorted Bright. "You should go on the road with that. And by on the road, I mean far away."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Ephram. "He does the shopping, and comes up with witty comebacks! I suppose you'd call that multitasking."  
  
"Amy usually does the grocery shopping." He replied, defensively. "She got busy with other things today."  
  
"Oh." Said Ephram.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Bright. "They make you do chores even on your birthday?"  
  
"My father forgot a few things." Replied Ephram. "And how did you know it was my birthday?"  
  
"Oh, that little girl told me." Answered Bright. "Delilah."  
  
"Delia." Corrected Ephram.  
  
"Right. Whatever." Bright responded. "Anyway, she said if I saw you, I should tell you Happy Birthday. Seeing as how I don't speak loser though, why don't we just pretend I did for the kids sake."  
  
"Whatever." Replied Ephram. "I gotta go."  
  
"See ya Brown." Commented Bright, going back to his shopping.  
  
"By the way." Called Ephram behind him. "The Midol is in Aisle 4. You might want to get some for yourself."  
  
"Funny Brown."  
  
Ephram continued to the back of the store. He grabbed a gallon of milk and proceeded to the register to pay for it. After grabbing his change, he hopped back on his bike and headed home. The December air was frigid as it whipped around him. There was supposed to be a big storm this weekend. Ephram was not looking forward to it. As far as he was concerned, snow was good for the occasional day off from school, but nothing more. Mostly, it just made a mess of things.  
  
Ephram pedaled down his street and into his driveway. He noticed a few extra cars in Nina's driveway. He wondered whom they belonged to. Ephram wheeled his bike and entered the house through the back door.  
  
All of the sudden, a loud uproar began, and a crowd of people shouted: "SURPRISE!!!"  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Review!!!! 


	6. Happy Birthday

A/N: OK, here's another update. Unfortunately, my 5 day weekend ends tomorrow. So I won't have a ton of time for updates. The good news is that Christmas is in 3 weeks, and I get 12 days off! You can look forward to a bunch of updates then, but here's one last one to tide you over! Enjoy! And review!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Everwood!  
  
  
  
Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right." Remarked Ephram, shaking his head and backing out of the door, and closing it behind him.  
  
Andy opened the door and pulled Ephram back in. "Happy Birthday son!"  
  
Ephram looked around the room. He spotted Nina, Sam, Edna, Irv, Amy, Grandpa, Nonny, and Delia. A huge sign that read "Happy 16th!" was drapped over the doorway. A pile of presents was stacked by the fireplace, and an array of food was laid out on the table.  
  
"Hey thanks everyone." Commented Ephram, forcing a smile.  
  
Everyone clapped and went back to their conversations and food. Grandpa walked over to Ephram.  
  
"So, what do you think, eh?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe you guys came all the way out here for this." Ephram remarked.  
  
"Why? This is the social event of the season." Joked Jacob. "We wouldn't have missed it."  
  
Ephram laughed. "Yeah, all 8 guests, huh? I don't know why he even bothered."  
  
"Because." Explained Jacob. "He's a good father. He wants you to be happy.  
  
Ephram nodded his head. Nonny came over to them. "Ephram, have some dinner. You look even thinner than the last time we were here."  
  
Nonny, you guys were here less than a month ago. Believe me, he feeds us. Usually food beyond recognition, but food nonetheless." Ephram assured her.  
  
"You need some meat on your bones!" Nonny fussed. "Here. Have some pasta and salad." She said, handing him a plate of food.  
  
Ephram humored his grandmother and began to eat. He walked across the room to where Amy was standing, but was stopped by Nina.  
  
"Hey there." She greeted him. "Surprised?"  
  
"You cold say that." He replied.  
  
"Good." She remarked. "Glad to see your day improved."  
  
"You were right. He didn't forget." Conceded Ephram.  
  
"What can I say? It's a talent." She joked.  
  
"And thank you." Ephram offered. "I know my father did not cook any of this. Not only does it look like actual food, but it tastes good too."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled. "No problem kiddo."  
  
Just as Ephram was about to turn away, Sam rubbed up against Nina's leg.  
  
"Hey Sam." Ephram greeted, rubbing the top of Sam's head.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks little guy." Replied Ephram. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go visit with the other guests."  
  
Yet again, he started to make his way towards Amy, who was now talking with Nonny. This time it was Delia who intercepted him.  
  
"Come on!" she exclaimed. "It's time to open your presents!"  
  
Ephram allowed himself to be dragged to the family room. The crowd followed and took seats as Delia began to hand Ephram his gifts.  
  
"Mine first!" she commanded, handing him a bag.  
  
Ephram reached into the bag and took out a small scrapbook. The cover spelled out "Happy 16th Birthday Ephram!" in Delia's childish scrawl. He began to leaf through the pages. Inside were pictures of the Brown family over the past year. Also, a page entitled "16 Reasons Why We Love Ephram". Ephram smiled. This was yet another one of Julia Brown's traditions, not unlike the grateful books.  
  
"Thanks Deil." He smiled. "It's just like Mom's."  
  
Delia beamed. "Here's another one."  
  
Ephram read the card. It was from Edna and Irv. He unwrapped the box to reveal a book entitled "Car Care for Dummies". Ephram laughed. "Thanks Edna, but I don't have a car."  
  
"Well, I figured at some point in time you'd get your liscense, seeing as how you're 16 and all. You need to play catch up; Delia's already got a leg up on you." Edna pointed out.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day when my granddaughter would know how to change a tire before her older brother." Nonny remarked.  
  
"Well, looks like you did." Quipped Edna, flatly.  
  
"Ok, who's next?" asked Andy, sensing the tension.  
  
"Here." Said Nonny, getting up. "Open ours." She handed him a pile of presents bound together with a ribbon.  
  
Ephram untied the ribbon and grabbed the large box on the bottom first. He ripped the paper and took the lid off the box. Inside was a ski jacket. "Great!" exclaimed Ephram. "I was just saying how I needed one of these!"  
  
"Try it on dear, make sure it's the right size." Nonny instructed him.  
  
Ephram stood up and put on the blue and green coat. It fit him perfectly. He sat back down and finished opening his presents. Nonny and Grandpa had also given him a few pairs of pants, some shirts and a plane ticket to come spend his winter vacation with them in NewYork. Nina and Sam gave him a sweater and a batch of Nina's cookies.  
  
After he had finished opening his presents, Ephram and his guests had cake and ice cream, and spent some more time chatting. Then Andy told Ephram to close his eyes and follow him outside. "I still haven't given you your present." He explained.  
  
The party moved out onto the Browns' front lawn. "Okay Ephram, when say 'open', you can look."  
  
"Ok." Ephram agreed.  
  
"Open!" exclaimed Dr. Brown.  
  
Ephram took his hands away from his eyes, and saw before him a black Jeep. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "You got me a car?"  
  
"You like it?" asked Andy.  
  
"Like it? Dad, this is the best gift ever!" he exclaimed, running to examine it. It was perfect. Not brand new, but not too old either. It had a nice interior, and best of all, a CD player. Ephram was ecstatic.  
  
After all the commotion and excitement over the car. Everyone returned back inside. All except Ephram, who sat down on the swing on the porch. He was soon joined by Amy.  
  
"This seat taken?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I was saving it for someone." He joked.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, mocking disappointment. "I was hoping to get to talk to you, seeing as how you've been Mr. Social to everyone except me."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a popular guy." Ephram joked. "I suppose you can sit down."  
  
Amy did so. "So, was it a good birthday?"  
  
"Yes. I would give it a 9 on the birthday scale." Ephram remarked.  
  
"Only a 9?" she asked in disbelief. "But you got a car!"  
  
"Well, you missed my 7th birthday." He replied. "Not only was it at Chuck E. Cheese, but I got a bike, and a kiss from Lizzie Fuller." He joked.  
  
"Lizzie Fuller huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. The prettiest girl in Miss Perkins 1st grade class." Ephram told her.  
  
"So, why did Lizzie Fuller decide to kiss you?" asked Amy.  
  
"I dunno, she thought I'd turn into a prince or something?" Ephram joked.  
  
"Ha ha. You are so funny." Amy stated, sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I won a bunch of tickets, and I got her a mood ring. She was so happy that I gave it to her." Ephram remembered. "She kissed me on the check and said that she would marry me."  
  
Amy laughed. "Well I don't see any wedding ring on your finger."  
  
"It didn't work out." Ephram laughed. "The next day at recess, Sarah James told her I had cooties."  
  
"Aww, that wasn't very nice." Amy commented.  
  
"Yeah, well Sarah was my neighbor and she hated me because I always used to beat her at Candyland. Needless to say, all the girls in my class avoided me for the rest of the year." Ephram explained.  
  
"I used to run around telling everyone that Bright had cooties." Amy laughed.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Ephram remarked.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm not entirely convinced he doesn't." Amy thought out loud.  
  
The two sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the silence, looking up at the stars.  
  
"So," Amy started, "What'd you wish for?"  
  
"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't come true." Ephram reminded her.  
  
"You've got a point." She conceded. "But whatever it is, I hope it comes true."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled at her. She would never know that she was the one he needed to make it come true.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"  
  
"What?" asked Ephram.  
  
"Your present!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." Ephram remarked.  
  
"Yes I did. It's your birthday!" She reached beside her and grabbed the bag she had laid down next to her on the porch. She handed it to him. "Happy Birthday Ephram Brown."  
  
"Well thank you Amy Abbot." He replied. He opened the bag and pulled out the thin case it contained. It was a CD Amy had made. On the cover it said "Traveling Tunes". Ephram looked at it for a minute. "Why do I have the feeling that you've got something planned."  
  
"Probably because I do." Amy replied. "A road trip."  
  
"To Denver?" asked Ephram, knowing the answer.  
  
"To Denver." Amy replied.  
  
"Ah. I knew you had ulterior motives." Ephram remarked. You know, you're are being awfully presumptuous."  
  
"How so?" asked Amy.  
  
"I haven't even passed my road test yet. In fact, I won't have taken it until tomorrow morning." He pointed out.  
  
"You'll pass. Everyone passes." She quipped.  
  
"Everyone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, almost everyone. But we're hopeful for Bright. Third time's a charm!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Well, let's assume I do pass my test." Ephram said. "How are we going to get our parents, namely yours, to let us go four hours away when I've only had my license for an hour or two?"  
  
"Leave it to me." She assured him.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that this whole thing will backfire?" he remarked.  
  
"It won't." she replied. "Just pick me up at 10:00, ok?"  
  
"I'm going to regret this, but ok." He said.  
  
"Great!" she exclaimed. "Well, I've got to go. But here's the other part of your present. Wait till I go to open it."  
  
"Ok." Ephram agreed.  
  
Amy got up and walked down the front steps and headed down the street to her house.  
  
"Oh, and Ephram?" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed. And with that, she disappeared into the cold night.  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
Review! 


	7. Feelin' the Same Way

A/N: Another update.just cuz I'm in an updating mood. Don't get too used to it! This is a song chapter, and I'm using "Feelin' the Same Way" by Norah Jones. It's really pretty and she is an amazing singer! Enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I confess.I own Everwood. I am making millions of dollars off this story! Muah haha! Wait...no! I also don't own the song "Feelin' the Same Way", Norah Jones does. Just Another Day Chapter Four: Feelin' the Same Way Ephram watched as Amy disappeared into the darkness. He looked down at the envelope she had given him. He smiled a little and then headed inside. "So, was it a good birthday?" asked Andy, as Ephram entered the family room. "You could say that." Ephram remarked. "Good." Smiled Andy. "I'm going to bed." Ephram announced, as he headed upstairs. "Ok, but be quiet. Nonny and Delia are asleep." Andy instructed him. Ephram continued upstairs, but paused for a second, and turned around. "Hey Dad?" he started. "Yes?" Andy asked. "Thanks." Ephram remarked, softly, but sincerely. "For everything." Andy smiled. For once, Ephram wasn't blaming him for something, or telling him how much he hated him. He was genuinely thanking him. It was a brief moment, but Andy sensed it was the beginning of a better relationship with his son. "You're welcome." Andy replied. Ephram headed back upstairs quietly, but Andy could have sworn he saw his son smile. Ephram reached his bedroom and shut the door beside him. He lay down on his bed, took the envelope in his hands, and carefully opened it. He took out the sheet of paper it contained. He studied it and immediately recognized Amy's neat script. It was a letter. Ephram began to read it. "Dear Ephram, I know this is completely dorky, and you are probably laughing as you read it, but I wanted you to know exactly what you mean to me, and I didn't think I would be able to tell you face to face, so I wrote it. That sounds totally lame, and I am cringing as I write, but here it goes." Ephram smiled at this. She seemed so confident all the time, but now she was showing a different side of herself. And it was causing Ephram to fall for her all over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sun just slipped its note below my door  
  
And I can't hide beneath my sheets.  
  
I've read the words before so now I know  
  
time has come again for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ephram continued to read. "You and your family moving to Everwood is one of the best things to happen to me. Your friendship has been one of the few things I have been able to depend on these past few months. Basically, you've kept me sane. You are my rock."  
  
Ephram sighed. How did she do that? How could she make him feel so important, so needed?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I never thought I would find someone that would understand me, how I think, how I feel. But you do just that. You get me. I know that I am not so appreciative all the time, but you should know that I will be forever grateful for what you have done; what you are doing: being my friend." Her friend. There, he had it on paper. He was Amy's friend. He knew it all along, but to see it confirmed on paper made him strangely satisfied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another day that I can't find my head  
  
My feet don't look like they're my own  
  
I'll try and find the floor below to stand  
  
I hope I reach it once again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have helped me so much. You put aside your own emotions about your own tragedies, and you were there for me. You were the one who came with me to Denver all those times. You were the one who stayed with me the day of Colin's surgery. You. Not Bright, not Kayla, not Page, you. That is true friendship." Ephram couldn't believe how complex Amy was. It must have taken a lot for her to open up to him. He was happy he was the person she chose to do so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know that things will be different when Colin comes home. But I also know that we will always have a special relation ship. I hope you know that too. You will always be part of me. I can only hope that someday I will be able to do for you what you did for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So many times I've wondered where I've gone  
  
and how I found my way back in  
  
I look around awhile for something lost  
  
Maybe I'll find it and then  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, in case this makes no sense whatsoever, thank you. Thank you for coming to Everwood, thank you for putting up with me, and thank you for your unconditional friendship. Happy Birthday Ephram! Love, Amy"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ephram folded the letter, and lay back. He smiled to himself. This was definitely the best birthday. Even if Amy was only a friend at the moment, he had fallen in love all over again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend  
  
No matter how much I pretend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!!! What did you think of it? Tell me by reviewing!!! 


End file.
